Po 'ele 'ele
by Meredith McGarrett
Summary: It was a normal morning for Steve, he just came back from his morning swim. The SEAL had not expected this to happen. Steve McGarrett now has a giant problem on his hands. Po 'ele 'ele means dark. McDanno


It was early in the morning.

Steve had been in the water, swimming. When he got out of the water, he grabbed his towel that he put on a chair standing nearby the beach that belonged to his house.

He then proceeded to take a shower. Steve had just come back from his training he regularly does. If Danny would see him right now, he wouldn't understand why he kept up with his rigorous training. But that was okay. After putting on some clean clothes, Steve walked down the stairs and began making breakfast. Water dropped onto the floor due to his hair still being wet.

When the commander sat down to eat his breakfast, after making sure he still had enough time left before he had to go to work, he thought he might have heard something. Steve frowned. He was alone, right? Why should someone be in his house?

Surely it was nothing.

But Steve decided to make sure anyways. But when he investigated nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve was in the kitchen, finishing the dishes and incidentally glancing at the clock. "Crap. I gotta hurry." Steve murmured to himself as he realized that he was running late. And the Seal was never, okay rarely late. When he turned around he saw a gun pointed at him.

"You're not going anywhere right now, McGarrett." A harsh voice said.

Steve quickly assessed the situation while staying calm. He'd been trained to deal with this kind of situation. Before he knew it someone came from behind and knocked him to the ground. Or more he tried. Even after receiving a blow to his head, Steve stumbled but was able to avoid falling down. It was the fourth blow to the head that rendered him incapable of defending himself.

This day really was fucked up.

Steve knew there was blood on his face, the Seal could feel it running down his face. When he touched his face, his hand was red. Steve figured the wound continued to bleed, it apparently had no intention of slowing down.

"Wha ..." He tried to speak. "... do you ... want?" His voice was strained.

"First, you call your partner and tell him you're not gonna come in today." His hostage taker demanded. Steve gazed at him from his position from the ground. His head kind of did hurt, that he realized now when the annoying pounding didn't stop. The demands of his idiot hostage takers didn't make it any better. But he had enough. This would end.

Now.

There was four hostage takers. If could get his hands on a gun, he might have a chance of taking the others out. Another fist to his head made him lose concentration and he slowly focused on the face of the man in front of him. "Call." He sad in an icy voice. Momentarily, everything turned fuzzy and the stupid ringing in his ears wouldn't stop. To top that of, his headache worsened.

But he would tend to that later.

First thing on his list today was getting out of this situation.

This had gone on long enough. He had to do something about this. "Fine, I'll call." Steve said, already having an escape plan in place. He just needed to do it. He grimaced slightly as the pain in his head got worse. "But why are ... you doing this?" Steve insisted as he was trying to win time.

"I want Danny." Steve's blood ran cold when he heard this. "Here, call him." A weapon was pointed at him. "If you want Danny, why are making me call him and tell him that I'm going to be late?"

A gun was pressed against his temple.

Steve could feel the cool metal on his skin. He shuddered involuntarily. Why was it always him or his team ending up kidnapped, hurt or taken?

"Shut up."

Steve had no choice but to dial Danny's number. "Dial." The man used the gun pressed to temple to knock it again the wall once again. The pain was there instantly. He felt dizzy as the world became blurry and started moving around. A strangled cry was escaping his throat. A phone was pressed into his hands, Steve could not decipher if the beeping was coming from the phone or if it was due to the head injury he'd sustained.

When he heard Danny's voice through the phone, he tried to sound as normal as possible. "Steve, buddy, where are you?" Danny sounded somewhat concerned.

"I won't come in today, Danny. There's something I need to do, something came up. I'll see you tomorrow." After that, Steve disconnected the call. He could only hope that Danny would get the message and come to his house. Maybe he would he was persistent like that.

At the thought of his partner, a smile could be seen on his lips.

But for now it was time for him to put his plan into motion. His insidious attackers were all in his kitchen, two of them were near the windows, the other one blocking the entrance and the last one - as far as Steve could tell - was in front of him.

In the next moment, the Navy SEAL tackled the man in front of him, getting a hold of the gun as they tangled. "Hey." The guy tried to alarm his friends which resulted in them pointing their guns at both Steve and the other guy of their crew. Steve landed a hit in the guy's temple with such force that it rendered the man incapable of fighting of the injured Seal who was still standing his ground, thanks to the adrenaline flowing through his veins.

Instantly, Steve got up, pulling the guy he tackled up with him. When they were standing, Steve knew what to do.

"Cooperate or you'll be the first I kill." Steve threatened quietly.

"Now stand in front of me." He continued as he moved over to where his knife rest was. "Why would I do that?" The man asked back. "Because if you don't this will end up in your back. Now, stand there and cover me." Then Steve pressed the knife's blade into the skin deeply enough to make him groan in pain but not deep enough to severely injure the guy - seeing as he was needed.

"Take him out, Sam." The man, obviously the leader, demanded; totally oblivious to Steve's plan.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny gazed impatiently at the clock in his office.

He stared at the photos of him and Grace, while wondering why the hell Steve was late. Not only late but almost fifty minutes late.

Without anything, Steve didn't even call.

"I told him to call me when he's sick." Danny quietly ranted, still looking at the clock. Apparently, Steve was taking his time today. The Jersey detective hoped that it was all that it was.

Because with Steve you never know. He might really be in trouble.

"Danny," Kono knocked and entered his office.

"Have you heard anything from Steve?" She asked. "He's practically never late, especially not almost fifty minutes. Don't you think that's sort of strange for him?" She asked.

"Yeah, this sort of behavior is definitely strange for our Neanderthal animal." Danny sighed. "Let's go drive by his house." Danny decided, hoping to find his friend safely at home. But knowing the Seal he'd probably have some kind of emergency going on. He doesn't know why but he has a feeling in his gut that tells him that Steve is indeed in trouble and in need of help. He just hoped that it wasn't too serious. That it didn't involve any gun shot wounds or knife wounds or similar.

Those were always a potential risk with Steve.

"You coming with me?"

"Hell yeah." Kono said quickly before barging into Chin's office. "We are going to McGarrett's house, you coming, cuz?" She asked.

"He hasn't shown up yet? You think something happened to him?" Chin wanted to know as he saw the concern on Kono's face.

Not long after that, they were all sitting in Danny's car. Danny was driving quickly towards the McGarrett residence. Halfway there, Danny got a phone call. The display said _Steve_. "Chin, answer the phone and turn it on speakerphone." He demanded. Chin did what he was told.

"Steve, buddy, where are you?" Danny said concerned.

When he heard Steve's answer he was sure that something was going on. "Something is wrong." His voice was deadly quiet. "If everything was okay, he wouldn't hang up on me." Danny stated. He accelerated the car, all of them not knowing what they would encounter at Steve's house.

"Hurry."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

So now he standing there, facing them, with one of theirs as a human shield. "Let Sam go." One of the men pointing a gun at him said. "No, I won't. If I let him go, you will shoot me." Steve said, his hand about to open a drawer.

"You're a smart man, commander." Te man said, smiling evily.

A drawer in which he had put a back- up gun.

This would now be his luck.

"You're a smart man, McGarrett." The man laughed into his face. "Too bad you won't get out of this alive."

We'll see, Steve thought to himself. He was now determined as hell to prove him that he could not be more wrong than right now. He was determined to get out of this predicament alive...

"Now let him go."

That laugh deepened the urge to kick this man into the face.

Steve pressed his lips together. He would not let this man get under his skin. Finally, he got the drawer open. He carefully pulled out the gun, quietly unlocking the safety strap. Steve's fingers closed around the gun, holding it tightly.

Then everything happened so fast in the next seconds. Too fast.

Steve fired the gun at the man standing in the doorway, effectively blocking it. "We're under fire, f*ck." He heard one of the men say as they tried to get a clear shot but since Sam was in the way they couldn't pull the trigger without injuring him as well.

"Just shoot, you idiot."

"He's in the way." He was obviously referring to the man having to stand in front of Steve.

The next few shots were more successful, at least they were for Steve as the fired shots came from his gun that he fired at the hostage takers. "Crap." Steve heard one of them yell out in pain. They had not expected him to resist like this, not after receiving a head trauma like his. But Steve was different than most people. He was a SEAL and had been trained to deal with this kind of situation.

The bullets actually struck the targets. Steve heard them yell out in pain when the bullets through their flesh. But he should have been more attentive to what was happening behind his back. There was a fifth person in his house and he realized that a little late.

Steve saw the gun pointed at him, then the shot followed.

It grazed Steve's arm because he ducked away, the bullet lodged itself in the wall.

"You..." The man gritted out angrily.

This time the gun was pointed directly at his chest. And in his more and more incapacitated brain he didn't even realize it, at least he didn't until he felt the cold rammed against his chest which made it momentarily even harder to breathe.

"You're done, McGarrett."

This time, Steve McGarrett knew he probably would not survive. Not when he gets shot in the chest and after the traumatic brain injury. For a moment, his mind wandered off and he felt like he was floating and real life was somewhere far in the distance.

He laughed lightly at that.

"Now that buddy of yours gets what he deserves." He added.

 _Danny, please come and save me now._

Steve took a shaky breath, finding it harder and harder to breathe. The pain in his head nearly became nearly unbearable. He just wanted it to end.

"Gets ... what he ..." Steve stumbled over the words. "Wh't ya mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"

Again the laughing followed. Steve closed his eyes for a second as he suddenly felt really dizzy. Apparently, the adrenaline was now really wearing off and the impact of the head injury was now coming to light. Nausea was rising up in him, he turned to the side before he started to vomit. His head was pounding against his skull.

He was starting to get tired as well.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"There's someone in there." Kono said that as she saw the door to Steve's house. "I go in through the front door, you cover me." Danny told them as he quietly opened the door and slipped through the gap. His gun was in his hands.

Thankfully, he knew this house very well. He stayed quiet as he walked through the house. When he got to the kitchen, he could hear voices-

"Just shoot, you idiot." He heard someone say.

No, don't shoot.

From his vantage point, Danny could make out Steve, obviously with a head injury.

Danny sucked in a breath as he saw the desperation on Steve's face. Then a shot followed before Danny could intervene. "Steve, no." He whispered quietly as he saw the Seal buckle as he examined the wound.

"You're done, McGarrett." The voice said.

 _What?_

Danny decided now was the time to interrupt. He pointed the gun at the one standing near Steve and fired the gun just as the hostage taker decided it would be a good idea to draw the gun at Steve, once again. But not with Danny.

The man holding Steve hostage tumbled down to the floor. He did move a little after hitting the floor. All the other hostiles were down, obviously taken out by Steve. "You!" Chin said sharply as he neared to the man on the floor who was trying to get a hold of the gun. "Stay down."

When the Hawaiian native reached the man, he kicked the gun away and out of reach. He had the gun still pointed at the man to make sure he did not try anything to hurt any of them.

Danny ran over to Steve, knowing Chin and Kono were there, having his back.

"Steve?!" Danny called out.

He was very concerned about the commander's well- being and that was putting it lightly.

Steve barely responded to his name being called. Spurts of blood ran down his face, the majority of his face was covered with it. It was clear that he had suffered a serious head injury. A serious concussion, if not more.

"We need paramedics in here now." Danny shouted as he took in Steve's slumped figure, half leaning against the wall.

He needed medical attention, _now_.

"On it." He heard Kono call out. Chin was still making sure that the man who was part of doing this to Steve wouldn't be a threat which meant hand- cuffing him and calling HPD to make sure he was going rot in one of prison cells Halawa Correctional had to offer.

"Ambulance is on its way, Danny. They're ten minutes out." Kono informed him as she glanced at their injured leader.

She had to choke back a sob.

When she saw Steve in this condition, she instantly knew this was bad, and very much _time- critical_.

"Steve, can you hear me?" Danny asked.

"St'p shout'ng, D'nno. 'm f'ne." Steve's answer was kind of slurry, making all sorts of warnings ringing in Danny's head. This was bad, really bad. "Sure you are fine as much as I like pineapples on my pizza."

"F'nny." Steve mumbled, what he said was barely understandable.

Barely recognizable from the normally strong, determined voice. Now it was weak, faint...

Steve's eyes closed slowly.

"No, no, no." Danny exclaimed loudly, shaking the Seal's shoulders while hoping this would keep him awake. Danny was aware that it was best if the Seal stayed conscious, especially because of the brain injury he had sustained in this ordeal.

"Steve! Stay with me, buddy." Danny pleaded.

For a short, fleeting moment, Steve's eyes opened halfway. He gazed at Danny, confused and with glassy time. He had a hard time staying responsive. His head hurt. A lot.

"Uh... nny."

His eyes fell shut again. This ambo needed to hurry the f*ck up. "No, Steve. Come on, open those eyes for me. Don't cop out on me now. Steve!" Danny said loudly, hoping to catch his attention.

But it was no use.

Steve started to succumb into darkness, and no matter how loud and persistent Danny was and as much as he tried to, Steve slowly but surely lost the fight to stay conscious.

Kono kneeled down next to Steve and Danny.

Kono grabbed Steve's wrist to feel for a pulse. It was there albeit weak and thready as it throbbed beneath her fingers. Kono knew that they needed an ambulance sooner rather than later, that the ambulance needed to hurry up.

"Hey, stay awake, you stubborn son of a ..." Danny said in an attempt to keep him from falling asleep. After what seemed like an eternity, Steve had regained consciousness which was a surprise in itself.

"A ... am 'wake." Steve mumbled, his eyes halfway closed.

It was clear that McGarrett had trouble staying awake. "Hey, Steve." Danny tried again but Steve's eyes fluttered closed anyways. Despite Danny's tries to keep him awake and responsive until the cavalry in form of paramedics arrives. "Boss, try and keep those eyes open for me." Steve could vaguely make out Kono's voice.

It was all hazy and hard to do any kind of thinking. His head hurt too much for that.

But it was no use.

Steve slowly lost the fight of staying conscious. He heard Danny and Kono begging him to stay awake, but the pain in his head was overwhelming and it slowly but surely knocked him unconscious.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"She ... has no time. He is apneic, this progresses rapidly. Damn it." Danny cursed as he noticed that Steve's breathing is slowing down. There were more and more larger pauses between the shallow breaths his partner took.

Steve needed an ambulance now.

Danny's voice shook. "Danny, you need to focus. We need to ..." Befote Kono could end that sentence, they heard sirens approaching. She hoped it was the ambo, followed by police cruisers of the Honolulu Police Department.

"I'll get the door, you stay with him." She ordered quickly, getting to her feet and running to open the door for the paramedics.

"Paramedics. Anyone in there?" One of the paramedics called out.

"Come with me." Kono quickly said.

"He's got a severe head injury and he is not responsive. He needs to go to the hospital." Kono elaborated as they walked over to where Steve was lying.

Unmoving.

"We need to hurry. Kami, prep for RSI now." The senior medic ordered. "We need to protect his airway."

"Also, get him on a monitor, he needs oxygen administered and he needs an access for i. v. meds." The paramedic ordered, knowing it needed to get done now as they needed to get accurate information on the man's vital signs.

When he was connected to a monitor both paramedics saw that his heartbeat was stable but his blood pressure wasn't the best. The numbers on the cardiac monitor showed that it was relatively unstable. Kami grabbed a pen light from emergency bag and shone it into the commander's eyes to see how they responded.

"Crap, crap, crap." She muttered as she assessed pupil reaction. His left pupil is blown and unresponsive to light. And the blood pressure was pointing toward trouble as well as it was low.

It was _too_ low.

"It's too low." The senior paramedic said after looking at the numbers, grabbing an IV kit to start an IV access.

"We need to push IV crystalloids to maintain adequate blood pressure. And an Ambu bag, I am going to bag him until we can intubate. Move out of the way."

The last order was directed at Danny as he was in the way.

The detective stared at the scene that was playing out in front of him. He was shocked.

Worried.

Kami started to administer the right medication in the right dosage and then started bagging him as her colleague prepped for intubation.

"Get me anti- seizure medication on board in case he start seizing, I want to push those meds immediately if neccessary." Kami had barely time to finish that sentence.

As soon as she has finished that sentence Steve started seizing.

"Steve?!" Danny yelled out.

"What's happening to him?"

Chin and Kono had trouble holding him back. "Danny, let them work. You can't help Steve right now." Danny still continued to struggle in their grip.

After she injects the right medicine Steve slowly stops seizing and everyone in the room breathes a sign of relief. Danny had tears in his eyes. He could not believe this was really happening. What would have happened if he'd believed Steve? That he just wasn't gonna come in today?

Steve would have died

And he would have regretted believing him forever. And oh, Danny _would_ have felt an incredible amount of _guilt_ if he had believed him.

Danny was glad he did not believe him, and was able to interpret the underlying message correctly.

"We are performing rapid sequence intubation." The senior paramedic said.

"He can't go on like any longer, he needs to be intubated right away."

"Here's an adult intubation kit." Kami interrupted. Her colleague nodded a quick thanks as he injected the medication to knock Steve out completely as this would allow them to insert the endotracheal tube without the chance of him fighting it.

When the tube was in, his vitals that were fluctuating, stabilized.

"We gotta go now."

After getting Steve on the gurney and into the waiting ambulance, they drove off with lights and sirens. "Can I come with you?" Danny asked hurriedly.

He knew this was highly time- critical as he threw a glance at pale and lifeless partner.

"Hop in." Danny got into the ambulance and next thing he knew they sped toward the hospital. He watched as the paramedic tended to Steve while asking him questions about Steve's medical history that he answered with a shaky voice, shocked by what was happening.

He took in the bloodied bandage around his head, the IV line snaking out of his wrist, the electrodes on his chest conncted to the cardiac monitor.

Danny shuddered, suddenly feeling cold and helpless.

He realized his friend and brother had been seriously injured, very seriously.

Then, the ambulance came to sudden halt next to the entrance for emergency personnel. There was a time of doctors already there and waiting for their patient. "We are at the emergency department." The paramedic said as his colleague opened the door.

Next Danny knew was that they pushed Steve's gurney inside and he was left standing there.

 _Lost._

 _Disbelieving_.

This could not be true, this was a nightmare that he wanted to wake up from, preferably right now.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve's gurney was pushed into one of the open trauma rooms, instantly medical staff swarmed around him. "What do we have?" The doctor routinely questioned as he pulled out a pen light to check the reaction of Steve's pupils.

"Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett, was held captive at his house. Sustained a severe head injury with respiratory distress following a seizure after which we used rapid RSI to secure his airway. Pupils reactive but sluggish. According to his team he was conscious a few times before EMS arrived on scene."

The doctor nodded quickly. "Let's get him stable for CT." Dr. Kalahiko ordered, quickly telling a nurse to hang on saline infusions to keep his blood pressure within an acceptable range.

Danny followed them at a slower pace. When he reached the trauma room, he had to ask which one and a nurse pointed him the way, he reached it.

But when he reached it, an orderly came out of nowhere and stopped him from entering the trauma room his brother was fighting for his life.

"You can't go in there, Mr."

"The hell I can't, that is partner in there." Danny exclaimed loudly.

"Mr. Williams, ..."

"It's detective Williams with the Five- 0 Taskforce." Danny gritted out. "I need to know how Steve is doing." Danny asked, breathing harshly. " _Please_." He added a bit softer.

"I will see if I can get an update for you. But you stay here." The nurse ordered before she entered the trauma room. The door closed behind.

Danny paced nervously.

What was taking so long. He needed to know how Steve's doing, damn it. Time stretched but nobody came our to update him. Danny had no idea what was going on because nobody would give him any information on Steve's condition.

"Danny." He heard someone call out, not far away from him.

Danny turned around and saw the xousins heading toward him, both had equally worried expressions on their faces.

He hoped Steve would be _okay_.

What would he tell Grace if he didn't come out of this alive?

He shook his head to make his morbid thoughts disappear. Steve would _live_ , there would be no other option than that. Danny tied to convince himself of that, to keep that in mind.

This is not how he had imagined his morning. All at once the monitor started going off. Danny watched in shock as the rhythm changed from sinus tachycardia to fast, weird- looking peaks on the monitor.

The doctor was instantly alarmed by what he saw.

"Crap, he's got ventricular fibrillation." He exclaimed. Traumatic cardiac arrest. A bleeding head wound, maybe more below the surface, deep within his skull. Skull fracture maybe, or a brain bleed. All those horror scenarios filled his brain.

After all, this was Steve and he was a trouble magnet.

"What does that mean?" He did not reply to Danny, instead he focused on treating his patient who was currently having bouts of life- threatening cardiac arrhythmia.

He knew this situation meant that a shock was advised.

The doctor pressed something on the heart monitor, quickly said 'Clear' before pressing the paddles onto Steve's chest. Steve's chest jumped upwards as the electrical current jolted through his body. Danny was shocked, he hadn't expected this.

"We gotta get him to CT." He heard someone say. "And someone secure me an operating room. I have a feeling that we'll need it."

Dread formed in Danny's stomach.

Steve had suffered a brain injury. Ehich meant they were talking about a possible brain surgery. Danny felt _scared_ , he hoped this would end well, with Steve surviving this without any long- lasting brain damage.

Although one could argue that his brain was 'damaged' from the very start- with all the risks he takes and the trouble magnet he seems to be...

Danny _needed_ him to survive this.

He just had to, there was no other option.

He was super SEAL after all.

 _Indestructible_. At least, he was supposed to be.

Now he was just human.

Just as likely to die as any other...

Next thing Danny knew he was standing in a hospital hallway, seeing his best friend and brother being wheeled away by the doctors and nurses attending to him. He wasn't sure what happened in the next minutes. All that he knew was that he was being led to a chair in the waiting room.

Now the wait for news on Steve's condition began. Danny hoped Chin and Kono would be here soon.

Please be okay, he thought.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Steve, wake up. Please." Danny begged desperately. He longed to the Seal's eyes open. But now it seemed like he was a long way from doing just that. "I will stop complaining about pineapples, I promise. Just wake up." Danny took Steve's hand into his own. It was relatively cold.

But there was no answer coming from Steve at all. It was no surprise bit Danny was still disappointed.

Suddenly, the opened and a tired Kono entered the room. "How's Bossman?" Sge asked, concerned. "No change." Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "He'll be okay, Danny." Kono tried to comfort him.

"You don't know that." Danny replied, his voice dark.

Danny's face was kinda pale and for a moment, Kono wondered whether the detective was taking care of himself. So far, she had only seen him hovering next to Steve, sitting next to his bed.

Danny held tightly onto Steve's hand to let him know that he is not alone. That he'll never be alone. "Fight, Steve, please. What do I tell Gracie if her favourite uncle is dead?" Danny whispered.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny was tired. And Steve was bejng stubborn and not waking up. It has been three days since his brain surgery and his doctors were officially worried. They'd taken him to get MRI scan of his head to check for delayed bleeds or other problems. But that Steve was not waking up was a bad sign.

The only good thing was that the gun shot would on his arm was healing as it should. So far, there were no signs of infections. At least, that was a step in the right direction...

Danny reached for his hand while pressing it softly. "Come on you neanderthal animal. Please wake up." Danny begged quietly. He was still grasping onto Steve's cold hand.

But there was no reaction.

Disappointed, Danny turned to look at the various beeping and blinking monitors standing around Steve's bed in intensive care. A small device was connected to his skull and brain and Danny continued staring at the unfamiliar thing.

It felt wrong to see this torturous device- whatever it was or did- on Steve.

It just didn't belong there.

The Steve he knows and has grown to love is strong and healthy and vibrant- to make it short, the epitome of health. That is, unless he does something incredibly stupid and ends up getting hurt.

"Danny?" Chin entered the room quietly.

He wasfollowed by Kono. "You okay, brah? You look like you're about to pass out any moment, Danny." Kono voiced concerned after looking at the man who was second- in- command after Steve.

"I'm fine, guys. No need to worry." Danny said gruffly and kept staring at the weird drain in Steve's head and held onto his hand.

Chin and Kono exchanged worried glances. What do we do, Kono's eyes seemed to ask as she looked over to Chin. But Chin knew it was pretty much impossible to get Danny away from Steve unless he woke up.

But what if the unthinkable does happen?

How do they go on?

What would happen to them if Steve doesn't make it outta this alive? Kono shook her head to clear her thoughts, she did not want to consider this for a second.

Steve _would_ wake up.

And they'd all be okay.

Suddenly, Dr. Kalahiko entered the room, his facial expression grim.

"What is it?" Kono asked, voice unsteady and shaky. Chin put an arm around her shoulders to support her. Danny looked up. Despair, absolute despair could be seen in his eyes. Danny realized that the doctor had probably bad news for them.

And he was right, and man, he wished, no begged, to not be roght this time. "I'm sorry to inform that unfortunately the commander has slipped into a coma. Right now we are closely monitoring his intracranial pressure to make sure it stays in a safe range."

"Monitor _what_ exactly?" Danny asked, his faint voice indicating that he was barely keeping it together at this point.

"His intracranial pressure, short ICP." The doctor elaborated.

"Normally, it stays between 10 to 15 mmHg. But in cases of traumatic brain injuries and other neurologic disorders it can increase which leads to brain damage, often permanent or if not treated brain death due to herniation."

Dr. Kalahiko walked over to Steve's bed.

Danny, Chin and Kono watched him as he checked the readings of the monitors. "What are you checking?" Danny asked as the doctor carefully inspected the surgical incision and the device.

Dr. Kalahiko looked up shortly.

"The ICP monitor. It is also called an intraventricular catheter. It tells us what the intracranial pressure is. It is very useful in treating head traumas, for example. The intraventricular catheter is the most accurate monitoring method. We inserted it during the brain surgery. The catheter is inserted through the brain into the lateral ventricle." He told him.

He pulled out a pen light while explaining, to test his pupil reaction. A small small told them he was at least more or less satisfied with his pupil reaction.

"This _thing_ goes into his brain?" Danny exclaimed. "I... I can't..."

"Danny?!" Suddenly, Chin was next to him.

"Calm down, Danny. Try to steady your breathing." He coached quietly. Danny's breathing slowed down after a few seconds. "There is something else."

Danny sucked in a shaky breath.

What else could be coming? This is as bad as it gets. Right?

"We had hoped the commander would be awake by now."

"What are you saying?" Kono's voice was deathly quiet. The doctor treating Steve seemed uncomfortable giving those news. This is what he hates about his job.

"He is saying that he's in a coma." Danny interrupted. "Am I close?" Almost robotically, Danny glanced at the doctor as he realized what was happening.

"Yes, everything points to the commander being in a coma. I am sorry but there isn't much to do other than waiting and making sure his ICP stays in a safe range." Dr. Kalahiko ended.

There were tears simmering in Danny's eyes. The detective did not have to turn around to know that what they just got told hit Kono and Chin hard.

"Is..." Chin's voice broke. "Is there something we can do to help him?"

"Talk to him, read to him, play his favourite kind of music. Be there and let him know he is not alone. Talking is known to help when..." He did not end the sentence.

After the dictor excused himself, Danny broke down.

He gripped tightly onto Steve's hand, never letting go as he started crying.

It didn't matter that his other team members were there. All he cared about was Steve. Who was in a _coma_ right now. This could not be right.

"He'll wake up. He'a fighter." Suddenly, Danny felt a warm, supporting hand on his shoulder. _Chin_.

Danny was grateful for the support of his team. After some time, Danny's sobs subsided and he calmed down again.

Danny whispered into Steve's ear that he had better wake up soon or else he'd tell the other SEALs and have them revoke his 'navy badass SEAL license' as he put it.

But sadly, there was no response coming from the unconscious figure in the bed.

Not even when Danny called him a _soldier_ instead of _sailo_ _r_.

Steve hated that.

Danny was aware of that as he can think of so many times he got it wrong and Steve corrected what he said with 'The Navy, Danny. Not Army.'

"Please, Steve, wake up. We are all here for you, waiting." Danny told him, to show his partner and best friend that his 'ohana was by his side. That they all would be there for him. Steve would _wake up_.

The other option was too scary to even imagine.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

On the sixth day, Steve finally showed signs of coming around.

After five days of being in a coma after brain surgery. Danny had spent the last few days next to his bed, talking to him and telling him story. He wasn't about to give up on his friend.

They didn't call call him super SEAL for bothing.

If anyone could survive this, it is _Steve_.

So on the sixth day, it happened. He'd been extubated on the fifth day, now he just had a breathing mask covering nose and mouth. But he was breathing on his own which was definitely a step in the right direction.

Danny just sat down again.

He had been sent home to shower and get some sleep by Kono and Chin had backed her up. As he found out, the cousins were quite insisting and finally coerced him into agreeing to go home and shower.

Danny got to his senses and finally agreed to what Chin and Kono kept telling him- that he had to take care of himself.

Otherwise Danny would not be able to support Steve. Because he would be dealing with his own problems, namingly exhaustion and similar.

To be there for him when decides he slept enough and wakes up. Danny could not wait for that to happen. Then his life would start to more resemble his life before the hostage situation at Steve's home.

Danny had a tight hold on Steve's hand.

Out of a sudden, he felt a weak movement. Steve's finger curled and moved.

Danny gasped.

Happiness flooded his veins.

 _Steve_ was waking up.

The vent hissed softly, pumping air into his lungs and ultimately keeping him alive. But now that he was awake there was chance that he didn't need to be mechanically ventilated, not anymore.

"Steve?" Danny asked, hopes high.

He presssed Steve's hand softly.

"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand, Steve?" Danny adressed his best friend, desperately hoping for a response.

Then he felt _it_.

A weak, barely noticeable squeeze on his hand. Steve would be alright, Danny's brain said endlessly, Steve would live.

He was so relieved that Steve was finally waking up. He imagine how life would be without the SEAL.

Sure, he his stubborn and a trouble magnet but he's an amazing friend and a really great uncle to Grace and Charlie. Life without Steve McGarrett would be boring and grey. Steve has given him something huge: an 'ohana.

For that he'll be forever grateful.

He _is_ waking up.

"Steve?" Danny asked. "Can you hear me?" He continued. Steve's heart rate increased slightly and that made Danny realize that Steve very likely had heard him

"I'm here, buddy. Just sleep."

Danny gripped onto Steve's hand as the man's eyes stayed closed.

"I'll be here when you wake up." That's the last thing Danny remembered prior to falling asleep. Since the hostage situation at McGarrett's place he has not had a full night's sleep and was therefore _extremely_ tired. Now that Steve is more or less about to wake up...

His eyes must have slipped closed because to next thing Danny knew was that he woke up with Kono and Chin glancing him as they came to visit Steve.

"I ... guess I fell asleep." He offered as an explanation while stretching wearily.

"Honestly, brah, we would have been more concerned if you didn't sleep." Chin replied, giving him small smile. "You've been here pretty much every night and day since..."

"... Steve suffered a nearly fatal brain injury?" Danny sighed. "I know you guys are worried..."

"You can say that." Kono interjected. "But I can't leave. _Steve_ needs me. I can't."

"We know." Chin simply said.

Danny let himself fall back into the chair that creaked weirdly. He yawned and turned gis attention. Suddenly, there was a slight movement of his fingers, like the one Danny had seen yesterday.

He hadn't imagined this. This was _real_.

"My, he just ... moved ..." Kono said with awe. Danny nodded and goofy, happy smile planted on his lips.

"I think Steve's gonna wake up soon." He added. "He dis something similar yesterday." Danny told them. Out of a sudden, there was a low groan.

It was barely noticeable.

"Steve?" The team's attention immediately went back to their friend and boss.

"You awake, buddy?"

Danny asked, hoping that his mind did not trick him. And it didn't.

Another groan followed, this time a little bit louder. "D'nny... urt's" Steve's voice came out weak and strained.

"I'll go get the doctor." He heard Kono say to Chin but everything just faded into the background as solely focused on Steve. "You're awake." Danny said relieved. Steve opened his eyes a little bit.

"D'nno." He tried to say.

Steve looked at him, confusion planted on his face. "You're going to be okay, buddy." Danny explanted, his hand holding Steve's and pressing it slightly.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Wh't hap..." "What happened?" Danny finished his question.

"You had surgery."

" 's that why head hurts?" Danny nodded in reply to Steve's question. "You had brain surgery. But you are okay now and that"s enough for now."

With the rest we will deal later, he added quietly.

"Love ... y." Steve said with an effort. Talking was tiring, trying to stay awake was really hard.

But having Danno here made it all better. _Danny_ made him feel safe.

"Right back at you, buddy. I love you too. Now rest, I can see that you are about to fall asleep." Danny replies, tears of hoy in his eyes that Steve was finally awake.

And talking.

When Kono came back with the doctor, Steve fell asleep a few minutes ago.

"He is awake." Danny shared, a huge grin on his face. "But fell asleep a few minutes ago." "That'a goos news." The doctor seemed happy with his patient's progess.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

"So, they said that they may be able to discharge me later this week. Which is great because I don't like lying around, being useless." Steve pulled at his IV line.

"Hey, stop that." Danny interjected.

"You still need that IV so stop touching it." Danny added. "Okay, okay." Steve relented as he laid back into the bed. The last two weeks have been hard. When he woke up in neurosurgical intensive care he vaguely remembered Danny sitting next to his bed, if Danny wasn't there Kono or Chin had been there.

"Well, I am fairly sure you won't be diving outta any helicopters in the near future, Steven." Danny said in reply. Steve grumbled at that. He was sick of lying around here all the time, of being in the hospital. At least, he'd started physio yesterday so maybe they'll discharge him sometime soon.

"Jumping out of a helicopter?" Steve said, his eyes flickered as a smile turned up on his face. "That idea's actually pretty awesome." Steve said.

Danny stared at him dumbfounded as he took a moment to recover.

"No, no, no." Danny said exasperated. "You just had brain surgery, Steve. Surgery on your brain. You gotta take it easy and for once in your freaking life, listen and do what the doctors tell you." Danny's speech had turned into a full- blown rant.

"You wanna come with me? I mean you have never been skydiving before, have you, Danno?" Steve asked.

Danny gritted his teeth at Steve.

 _Stupid_ , stupid neanderthal animal, Danny thought to himself.

"Did you listen to a word of what I just said? You've been in the hospital for the past three weeks recovering from a major surgery. On your brain, as I might add."

"Your brain, Steven." Danny emphasized. Steve rolled his eyes but didn't plan on Danny seeing that.

"Hey, don't do that." Danny gazed at him intently. "Fine." Steve replied while crossing his arms on his chest.

 _Or maybe a training jump?_

 _When I am up to it and Dr. Kalahiko has cleared me to return to my usual activities._

 _After all, I am still in the Navy Reserves._ _Gotta keep up with my training._

For a moment, it had seemed as if Steve had been lost in thought. "Steve?" Danny asked asked concerned. When Steve did not respond right away, Danny got more worried. Maybe this was setback, something that might prove bad for Steve's recovery.

"Steve, you okay, you with me?" Danny asked, mildly panicked.

"I am _fine_." Steve replied.

"I thought..." Danny didn't end his sentence, he did not need to, Steve would know anyways.

"I am okay, Danny. I am awake and responsive, listening to your rants. I am fine, my head still hurts a bit but that'll go away. I am _here_ , Danny and I am not planning on going anywhere, except with you." Steve explained as he he took in the worry on Danny's face.

It was obvious that the last weeks had taken a toll on him.

"Steve..."

Danny looked kinda lost, Steve noted. "Danny, what is going on in that head of _yours_?" Steve asked concerned. Danny avoided looking at him.

He glanced around in the slightly dimmed hospital room, but was avoiding to look McGarrett at all costs.

"Nothing is going on."

Danny insisted on being okay. Steve already figured it was a blatant lie. _Nothing_ about _this_ was even close to being fine.

"You can't fool me, Danno." Steve said softly, while looking at his partner's figure figure slumped in the chair next to his bed. Danny said, he should have known that Steve would see right through him.

"It's that..." Danny grumbled, frustated. "I..."

Steve waited patiently.

"I love you, buddy." Danny suddenly said. "And the thought of losing you scared the hell out of me. You were unconscious for hellish six days, you went into cardiac arrest twice, once in the emergency department and once in surgery, you almost died."

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"I thought I just had brain surgery, why would I have gone into cardiac arrest?" Steve wondered aloud, and also why no one has told him that.

But this would, coupled with the coma, explain the overprotectiveness of his team.

"I can't tell you that, seeing as I am in no way a medical professional." Danny answered as he glanced at Steve, feeling lucky and relieved to be able to have this conversation with his friend.

"My point is, don't do stupid reckless things, like stumbling into dangerous situations without any back-up..." Danny said, only to be interrupted by the SEAL.

"This time is not my fault, Danny. You gotta give me that." Steve countered.

He o _bviously_ missed the deeper meaning.

"Try not to die, Steve. I know you are magnet for trouble but try really hard to not get hurt. By the way, if I am getting grey hair, I am blaming you."

Steve started laughing at the last sentence as it lightened the atmosphere a little.

"You're my other half, super SEAL. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Steve smiled at the blond detective.

"Danno, I love you too."

Steve reached for Danny's hand and squeezed it appreciation. "I am glad to have such close friends. But I am even more lucky to have you, my brother." Steve paused, his eyes fixated on Danny.

"You're always there for me, you call me out on all the things that I do wrong or not following proper police procedure. Even your hate for pineapples..." Steve trailed off.

"My hate for pineapples?" Danny asked, not quite understanding how come Steve was talking about pineapples...

"Yes, that."

Steve went quiet for a moment and so did Danny. For somme brief moments, they just sat there, caught up in their own thoughts. That is, until Steve breaks the quiet.

"You and Gracie gave me so much and I love our friendship, I never really had a really close friend. So, I love you too, Danno."

"Come here." Danny got up to hug Steve, a warm and comforting embrace.

Shortly after that, when Danny was back to sitting in the chair next to Steve's bed.

"Even if you annoy the hell out of me most of the time." Steve added with a smirk covering his face.

"You're funny." Danny said in reply. "Thanks, partner. By the way, will you stop complaining about pineapples? I think I remember a distinct promise of that." Steve said pointedly.

He had no idea of where that was coming from but somewhere his brain had stored this information so that he could _remember_ that.

Danny stared at him, his mouth halfway open.

The detective had not expected this. Steve remembering things he said while Steve was unresponsive.

"What?" Steve asked, confused as to why Danny looked at him like that, shocked.

"How come you remember _that_?" Danny wanted to know, his voice was kinda shaking. "No idea where it came from. But I guess it's something that I must have heard somewhere."

"It was me, Steve. I was begging you to wake up and while doing that I might have said something like that."

"You can't not complain about pineapples, Danny because then you'd become grumpy and all and I have to deal with that." Steve answered, his voice totally serious. "But thanks for the offer. Although I still don't understand why you can have such contempt for such a nice fruit..." Steve added, hinting at Danny's all too obvious dislike of the fruit.


End file.
